Pottery and Pain
by K-Sama
Summary: interesting Xf fic...go head and read it...chapter 7 up
1. it starts

Pain and Pottery  
  
disclaimer: i do not own Slayers it will do no good to sue i do not own anything of value anyway...i appologize for any misspellings.i don't have spellchecker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fila was working in her pottery shop helping costumers find what they liked among the many beautifully decorated vases and appealing dishes. After the shop closed Fila went to her room and fell on to her bed exasted when she heard a fairly gental tap on her shop door.she yelled towards the door "were closed please come back tomarrow" the tap became louder.Fila grabbed her mace from under her skirt and went to the door read to pound the living daylights out of the person. when she went to the door she asked "who are you and what do you want" the voice she heard she knew but could not make out what was being said so she opened the door a crack and peeked out to find a purple gloved hand bopping her nose.  
  
"yare yare Fila-chan" "Xelloss what are you doing here?" Fila asked a bit confused but none the less annoyed that the mazoku had shown up at her doorstep. "can't I visit my favorite Dragon?" "NAMAGOMI!!" Fila threw the door open and was ready to beat the living daylights out of Xelloss when she stopped.Something wasn't right.Xelloss stood in her doorway with a bunch of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. "Happy Valentine's Day Fila-chan." "Ano...nani? its Valentine's Day?" "Hai Fila- chan" Fila looked at her calender indeed it was Valentine's Day.  
  
"domo arigato Xelloss but why? why did you get me flowers and chocolate?" "isn't that what one gives on Valentine's Day?" "i suppose but...i thought..." "mazoku couldn't feel emotions...true but we know what holidays are important to humans and in your case Dragons" Xelloss and Fila continued to talk "Fila can't I come inside?" "ano.Oh gomen Xelloss please come in" "arigato Fila your finally showing the polite side of yourself eh?" "NAMAGOMI" "no need to yell Fila....don't want to wake Val-chan now do we?" "you have a point" Val came down the stairs in cute anchient Dragon pj's with feet the little child looked so Kawaii. "Uncle Xelloss!!" Val ran to Xelloss and hugged his leg. Fila just chuckled under her breath. "Uncle Xelloss are you goinging to stay with us?" "i don't see why not...ask your mother though.she may not want me to stay" Val looked at Fila with as huge of eyes as possible "please momma....please let uncle Xelloss stay" Fila was taken aback at her "son's" request. "I guess but only for a little while."  
  
" Thank you" Val and Xelloss said at the same time "now i think we all need to get some sleep" Fila said with a yawn, she picked Val up and took him to his room. "night night Val" "nite momma."After Val was put to bed Fila went back to her room almost forgetting about Xelloss. Almost.Xelloss teleported to her room and was sitting on the bed. "Namagomi get off my bed" he heard from the bathroom "gomen Fila" Xelloss got off her bed "but where am I gonna sleep" Xelloss asked in a childish voice (can you picture Xelloss in chibbi form saying that...KAWAII ^_^ ) "on the floor in Val's room since he wanted you to stay you sleep with him" "oh ok..." Xelloss teleported into Val's room in Black pj's with purple trimming and a pocket with a gold dragon emboided on it. "Hello Uncle Xelloss" Val said in a hushed tone "shouldn't you be asleep?" Xelloss asked with one eye open "i guess...Uncle Xelloss do you like momma?" Xelloss was glad the room was dark.He was blushing madly. " i like your mother...but i'm not sure in what way yet." "ok...night uncle Xelloss." "Night val"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Xelly Uncle Xelly wake up!" Val shouted on his bed. "whats wrong Val?"Xelloss said groggily "Momma sick!" Val shouted in a panic "Momma Very sick!" Xelloss jumped out of his makeshift bed and ran to Fila's side."Fila- san.." Xelloss said in a panicked voice. Xelloss used his astral vision to try and find what was wrong. Fila rolled onto her stomach were there was a small cut but she was loosing alot of blood from it. Xelloss put his hands on her cut and cast a healing spell. Which was hard for a mazoku to do.  
  
That done Xelloss was weak from the need to have negitive emotions.Casting the healing spell took alot out of him. he made sure Fila was ok then teleported to Wolf Pack Island to report to Beastmaster "Xelloss how is your latest mission going?" "well greater beast.I'm just not sure if i'll be able to hold on to my sanity for much longer with all of the love in that place. but today was interesting. we seem to have a person trying to kill Fila-chan. this should prove interesting." "good go back now..i sense someone is wondering where you are!" "Hai, " With that Xelloss teleported back to the shop where Val was looking high and low...well as high as a 6 year old can look. 


	2. an evil within

Pottery and Pain (chap 2)  
  
Dissclaimer: *add usual disclaimer here* i don't have spell check....don't sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Xelloss. There you are!" Val shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hi Val..shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" "momma home-schools me and since momma was hurt there is no school!" Val said with a kawaii smile (can you imagine a 6 year old Val looking totally kawaii? scarry...) "ah yes..well...you still better get dressed....costumers will be comming in soon" "yes Uncle Xelloss" and with that Val bounced up the stairs to get dressed. (not litterly....errr...it was a figure of speech ^_^) Xelloss plastered on his usual smile and waited for costumers to come into the shop....living with the Ul Copt family for a month was going to be a unusual experance for Xelloss.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Filia was in her room recooperating from her attack which wasn't so easy...it was 'that time of the month' and she couldn't cast a healing spell to help along the one Xelloss gave her. 'That must have taken alot of strength out of Xelloss to cast that healing spell' Filia thought. 'But why did he do it? why did he heal me? I know he would have rather me die....but he healed me a bit...this is so unlike that Namagomi.' "Xelloss!!!" Filia called out into the shop area where Xelloss was helping a costumer."one minute" he told the couple and he headed into the house part of the shop. "what Filia?" he asked."there are people in the shop i'm attending to..." "there are people in the shop?" Filia said amazed Xelloss hadn't scared them off with his creepyness (so i lack a better word...xelloss: you should stop writting.... it messes up your already insane mind; me: SHUT UP NAMAGOMI!!!) "Xelloss what are you doing? why in the 9 hells are you helping my shop?" "just thought i'd do something nice for a change! ^_^ " "YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING NICE!!!! now whats the real reason your here and why your being nice to me?" "Sore wa himitsu desu" Filia threw her mace-sama at his head and oddly enough he didn't move so it contacted with his skull. "Itia" "now get back to those people....i still have to recooperate from last nights attack" Xelloss went back to help the couple that had come in. Filia went to sleep and drempt about a certian namagomi mazoku saving her life from a shadowy figure. and in the shadows red eyes gleamed and chuckled. 


	3. Resa!

Pottery and Pain (chap 3)  
  
discalimer: i don't own anyone...i wish i did though...so don't sue.. but if you want to give me money thats fine with me!! ^_^;;; Resa is a trademark of my sister...DON'T use her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia was feeling well enough to walk around.she had gone back to home- schooling Val and and help around her shop which had been Xelloss' job since her accident. Her memory of her attack still rang clear through her mind...a girl...with dark crimson eyes...red hair...looked almost like Lina.....she knew...that she was in her room...she could feel her presance....she knew she was there...waiting for when she drop her gaurd to kill her...for what reason she didn't know...Xelloss had been acting stangely twards her since her attack...sure he was still the annoying namagomi she knew and loved....did she just think that? did she just say she loved the namagomi...no that couldn't be right...but it was...she was in love.....  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Xelloss watched Filia...he went into her thoughts...something he did frequently... he peered into her private thoughts just to the point where Filia was battling about her feelings for him..this made him blush slightly...he had become her protctor....he knew there was something or someone in her pottery shop/mace shop that was trying to hurt HIS Filia.If anyone was going to kill Filia it was going to be him...but he knew he'd never be able to hurt her...she gave him the most delious feelings...he stopped peering into her thoughts and helped another costomer...he'd actually been enjoying this job.. he'd kept his eyes open so noone would be suspious of him... he felt another mazoku in the shop and teleported to her room where the feeling was strongest.From the corner...he felt one of his minons was there he called to him..."Resa...come here..." Resa came forward with and evil smirk she bowed to Xelloss " what can i do for you master?" "Resa what are you doing here?" "oh...nothing" Xelloss didn't buy that...he knew his minons better than they knew themselves... "Well then i sugest you leave" "can't do sir...i was sent here on a mission..." "by whom?" "Zelas sir...she wants me to kill the dragon...Filia" "Hold up...what??" Xelloss was taken aback...Zelas wanted his Dragon dead?...his pet dead? "Resa come with me!" Xelloss teleported Resa and himself to Zelas' throne room "my lady...." Xelloss bowed..." Resa-kun said you told her to kill the dragon Filia.." " I did nothing of the sort....Xelloss gives you orders....I didn't tell her to kill your pet" 


	4. Interlude....runaway..

Pottery and Pain  
  
(chapter 4:the interlude)  
  
Discalimer: i own noone...don't sue me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K-sama: as my loyal readers know...i can't continue to write serious fics forever.  
  
Xelloss: yeah...read "the horror" and you see her point  
  
K-sama: oh shut up you....namgomi......  
  
Xelloss: namagomi?  
  
K-sama: Hai...Namagomi  
  
Filia: THATS MY LINE!!! I'm the only person that can call him a namgomi!!  
  
K-sama: *singsong voice* Xelloss and Filia sitting in a tree....Kissing!! *giggle*  
  
Filia&Xelloss: *BLUSH*  
  
K-sama: OO i have a new fic to write now..... lets see...Xelloss and Filia have a child...a girl...named Xelfi or maybe a boy named Filxel (Fil-Xel) OOO must write...it'll be called" The Mazoku's baby"  
  
Filia: ME!!! have a child with this....this namagomi?  
  
K-sama: Hai Filia-chan....you two are just the most kawaii couple so your child would be so kawaii... no?  
  
*the timer runs out* DING DING DING....  
  
K-sama: well i guess the intermission is over *pouts* till next time....continue to tune into my ficcie 


	5. odd

Pottery and Pain  
  
Disclaimer:I own noone.my comp is messing up so if you see any misspellings,please dis regaurd them.TY.  
  
~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@  
  
"RESA!! How DARE you try to kill Filia!!" Xelloss said with anger in his eyes. "I should kill you." Xelloss readied a spell. "Xelloss Don't" Zelas said. "If you kill your new minion then.." Zelas trailed off. "Zelas-sama?" Xel wondered what would happen to either him or to Filia. "Xel go back to the pottery shop."" Yes Zelas-sama" ~~~^_^~~~^_^~~~^_^~~~^_^~~~^_^~~~^_^~~~^_^~~~  
  
Filia collapsed. Xelloss phased in just in time to catch her, He felt her head, It was burning up. "Filia your burning up." "No duh Xelloss" "but why are you working with a fever?" no response.."Filia?"....."FILIA!!!"...  
  
Xelloss teleports himself and Filia to Zelas' throne room.."Zelas is she..".."Xel...looks like your a dad...congrats!!" Dolphin..who was visiting Zelas at the moment said..."d..DAD?"..Xelloss stuttered. "Yep..looks like she's in her first trimester.".^_^."d.dad?".Xelloss said and then fainted..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~change of sceenery~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Fi-chan" Xelloss yelled as Filia calmly drank a cup of tea. "easy Xel-chan...sore wa himitsu desu.." Filia giggled.."so is it a girl or boy?" "Girl..".."what are we going to name her?".."well...i was thinking Katherine.".."Good...Katherine..Zelas...Metallium-Copt".."sounds nice...but..Xel-chan...she's not a Metallium-Copt."..."right..so i'll have to change that won't I....Filia...will you...marry me.."  
  
An:...o.O..odd..but hey it works..till i want to write the next chapter... 


	6. Will You....

Pottery and Pain.  
  
~~~~~~(hehe tilde's)~~~~~  
  
"Marry you?...eh Xelloss-chan!" "Hai Fi-chan?"  
Xelloss said after Filia gave her semi response.   
"Will you marry me?" Xel repeated. "Hai Xel-chan..I will"  
..Xel and Filia kiss.."I love you Xel" Filia said.  
How are we going to tell the group?".."very carefully"  
Filia hit Xelloss with her mace for that remark.." Namagomi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(happy squiglies)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:..SHORT chap...to tell the truth i ran out of Idea's..  
so FEEDBACK i need it to finish this on a nonserious note..  
ok Xel and Fi got OOC i promise to get them back in character soon  
...i just need ideas...  
so Much thanks to Digi and Philip who poked me into continueng this fic  
...THANKS..^_^ oh and i appologize for mispellings i got a new keyboard and   
i' still trying to get out some of the gitches..  
YEA the 6th chapter is done...maybe this will be a long fic after all..  
.Oh Xel and Filia need a song....so please tell me what a good song would be.  
..choices..: 1) But But But...2) Somewhere 3) any song i want... 


	7. Explain

Pain and Pottery  
  
Explains: Why and how Filia is Pregnate  
  
Ok. I know alot of people are wondering HOW???  
  
Thats an easy yet still complicated question. How first, ne?  
  
Easy, When Xel cast his recovery on Filia (before we meet Resa),   
he put some of his being into Filia, now weather or not it was a  
joke or some plan of this that he's not showing is up to you all.  
  
*dolphin pops in* in other words....she doesn't know....  
  
"Thanks Dolph...bye now"  
  
*dolphin pops out* Bye!!!  
  
so thats the how..and why...Sayonarra 


End file.
